Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-175780 (Patent Document 1) describes a structure in which a first semiconductor chip formed with a flow sensing unit of a flow sensor, and a second semiconductor chip formed with a control circuit section that controls the flow sensing unit are mounted on a supporting member. The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are connected with a wire, and the second semiconductor chip and the wire are covered with resin. In the first semiconductor chip formed with the flow sensing unit, a front surface is exposed, and side surfaces of the first semiconductor chip are covered with resin. In this case, a height of the resin formed to cover the side surfaces of the first semiconductor chip and the exposed front surface of the first semiconductor chip are flush.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-74713 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology of clamping a component with a mold installed with a separation film sheet and flowing resin therein, as a method for manufacturing a semiconductor package.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-122984 (Patent Document 3) describes a technology of manufacturing a flow sensor using an insert piece supported with a spring in a mold or an elastic body film as a flow sensor in which a flow sensing unit for a gas (air) flow is exposed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-175780    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-74713    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-122984